


New life, new virtue (aka: Dean gets Cas laid)

by Dingobaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Season/Series 13, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Spoilers, True Love, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingobaby/pseuds/Dingobaby
Summary: Things are getting stressful  at the bunker with Jack's  dissappearence and Dean decides that the guys need something to take their minds off of everything  for a night What better way to wind down than to convince everyone's   favorite  angle that he needs to lose his new found virginity. What he doesn't expect is Cas's  reaction to his suggestion.





	New life, new virtue (aka: Dean gets Cas laid)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from all the angsty angst that I have been writing lately so I typed up a cute little one shot to cheer myself up. I have no beta to speak of so I'm sure it's full of mistakes galore but honestly I don't care. I just needed to get some fluff off my chest because honestly , writing a long angst story can really get under one's skin. I hope you enjoy. ☺

The sounds of the bar flooded into the night air as the three of them walked into the building. The last time Dean tried to get Cas laid hadn't gone over so well, but he was determined to make it work tonight.  
****  
Things had been a nonstop shit storm lately. They weren't making any progress on finding Jack and (even though Sam insisted otherwise) Mary was a lost cause. To be honest, the weight of it all was starting to get to all of them. They needed a break. Even if it was just one night of reprieve to clear their heads. That's when Dean had been struck with an idea.

"Hey, Cas, buddy," Dean had said with a sly grin on his face as he looked at the angel across the breakfast table that morning. "Did you, uh, happen to make any pit stops before you called us when you..ya know...got back...from the empty, I mean?"

Cas looked back over at Dean with his head tilted in confusion. "I don't understand what you mean by that. My primary goal was to find a phone so I could contact you and Sam."

Dean's tongue shot out over his lip and he bit back a chuckle as his plan started to form. " So what you're saying is, you didn't meet anyone along the way? Didn't 'find an occasion' to uh...celebrate your renewed life." He knew his hints weren't subtle in the least. Any normal person would have picked up what he was putting down in an instant , but this was Cas.

Sam, however, knew exactly what his brother was suggesting. He shot a warning look over to Dean as he swallowed his bite of wheaties. "Seriously, Dean.."

"Let the man speak Sammy," Dean inturpted, flourishing his hand toward Cas. "So?"

Cas straightened up, still clearly confused "My main concern was returning to you, I did my best to avoid others until I was sure you were well and were aware of my restoration. So, no Dean, I did not make any 'pit stops' as you say." He answered, complete with air quotes.

Dean placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, smirking "Well, well, well. Did ya hear that, Sammy? Seems like our buddy over here is still a virgin."

"No, I have engaged in sexual intercourse." Cas responded, slightly annoyed. " With April. The reaper. Remember?"

Dean twitched a bit at the memory. The pain of letting his newly human friend, at the time, fall into the grips of that evil bitch still stung after all these years, but he kept his smirk. " Yeah but that was before..." He paused. He still had a hard time accepting that Castiel had died. Even with the angel was sitting infront of him now, he couldn't shake the feeling of helplessness he had when he thought Cas was lost to them. "...before you know..died. And came back." He added the end quickly so he didn't have to dwell in the reality of his friends demise too long.

"What does my death have to do with my previous sexual activities?"

"Well, like me and Sam always say, 'New life, new virtue.'" Dean watched as a hint of realization crossed Cas's face, then he stood up and walked over to slap his hand on the angel's shoulder. "So it's settled. We're going out tonight!"

"Dean, I really don't think now is the best time to worry about something like this." Sam said with his best bitch face. "We kinda have a lot our plates right now and I don't think getting Cas laid should be our top priority."

"C'mon Sammy I'm dying here!" Dean begged. "We ain't getting nowhere with our head stuck in these books, none of the hunters on the circuit have seen hide nor hair of Jack...we...it's getting to me Sammy. We just need a break man. One night. Please?"

Sam let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. Dean was right. They were no good to any body if they were over stressed. "Fine," He conceded "I guess one night won't hurt anything." He gave Cas an apologetic glance.

"Awesome!" Dean beamed. He gripped Cas's shoulder and gave him a shake " Get ready for a great time buddy. Tonight, you're going to lose your virginity."  
******  
The three men walked up to the bar and sat down on the rickety bar stools, Cas in the middle with a Winchester on each side. They had convinced him to ditch the trench coat for the night and straighten his tie. They even managed to get him to style his hair into something more than his usual disheveled mess. He looked good. Dean waved the barmaid over and ordered them all a beer and a few shots of whiskey. He looked over at Cas and saw the same petrified look he wore the time Dean had brought him to a brothel. He smiled at the memory , it was one of his favorites of Castiel. He never thought he could have such a good time at such a hard point in his life, but Cas made it so easy, without even trying. He was being Cas, and that was enough the lighten up Dean's life.

The barmaid returned with their beers and set three shots infront of each of them. Cas picked up the shots and took all of them in quick succession, holding up three fingers to the woman to indicate he needed three more. "Whoa, now! Slow down there killer!" Dean laughed "I know you're tolerance is insane, but if you keep that up, people might start asking questions."

"As I understand it," Cas croaked after taking a pull from his beer " alcohol is meant to lower ones inhabitions. I must be completely honest and say mine are quite high at the moment so I feel I must ingest as much as possible in order to get into the state of mind where I can...." He looked between the hunters nervously as the barmaid returned with his other shots. He took them a little slower this time and finished off his beer, gesturing for her to bring him another. She gave him a very weary, confused look before nodding and taking his bottle to grab another.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Cas," Sam told him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder " we can just hang out tonight. It's fine."

"That wasn't the point of tonight, Sam." Cas said, reaching over to take one of the shots sitting, untouched, infront of Sam. He slammed it back and let out a sigh, clearly starting to relax a bit. "We're here to get our minds off the things weighing on us, correct?" He took another of Sam's shots before continuing. " If Dean feels 'losing m virginity' is the way to accomplish that goal, I'd hate to dissapoint him." A hint of sass bubbled up under his tone.

"That's my guy!" Dean said giving Cas a playful punch to the arm. 

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled his final shot away from Cas's clutches. The angel was clearly going through something more than he was leading on. "Alright, then uh...what exactly do you look for in a girl Cas?" Sam asked, realizing he had never really given his friend's romantic interests much thought. Not with women anyway. "What, uh...what do you find attractive ?" 

Cas shot him a nervous glance, licking his lips and then turned his eyes down to the bar, seemly finding a particularly interesting crack in the wood to pick at. "I'm...I don't ...I've never...I'm not really sure." He sputtered nervously. The barmaid returned with another beer for Cas. He glanced down at the empty shot glasses infront of him and gave her a nervous smile.

She smiled back and tucked a crimson lock behind her ear. She placed a slender hand on her hip, her green eyes sparkled down into his. "Quite the tolerance you have there cutie," She giggled, clearly flirting " I don't have to be worried about you, do I?"

"I assure you, I can handle myself." Cas replied "You're concern is unnecessary."

She smiled wide as she placed her free hand down on the bar and leaned in to Cas's bubble. Having no sense of personal space himself, he remained unmoved, which she read as encouragement. " You, know I've been working here a long time. I see a lot of men drink themselves silly. I don't think I've seen many who can..." She paused, looking Cas up and down and gave him a wink "...handle themselves....quite as well as you." She stood back up sliding the empty glasses towards her, never breaking eye contact. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were some kind of freak." 

"You can say that." Cas deadpanned with a slight head bop. 

She giggled once more picking up the glasses. "I'll be right back with your drinks then."

Dean felt and odd pang of jealousy as he watched her sauntering away, clearly putting on a show for the angel. He figured he was upset that she chose Cas over him and shrugged it off. Tonight wasn't about him anyway. He slapped his hand on his friend's back and gave him an approving nod. "Nice, Cas. Real smooth."

"Yes, I suppose her skin is rather unblemished." The angel replied with a tilted head, glancing back at the woman.

Dean laughed and shook his head. Classic cas, not understanding the meaning of a common phrase. "Alright, then phase one complete. Target aquired. Onto phase two. Wooing."

"I don't think 'wooing' her is really necessary, Dean." Sam smirked, throwing back his unpilfered shot. "She seemed pretty interested on her own."

"Awe, c'mon Sammy! That's half the fun!" Dean said in a mock whine

Sam turned to Cas, who seemed to find his favorite crack again and resumed picking at it. " Do you like her, Cas? Do you think she's, I don't know, pretty or whatever ?" Sam tried to make his tone gentle to hide his concern that they were pressuring him into something he didn't want to do.

"Of course he likes her!" Dean said. "She's a Kansas eight, easy!"

Sam ignored his brother. "Cas?"

Castiel huffed out a sigh, eyes not leaving the bar. "I find her freckles nice to look at, I suppose. Her eyes are nice, familiar. I like green."

Dean gave Sam a smug look, not really hearing the words his friend was saying past conformation that he thought the girl was pretty. "See, Sammy? She's perfect." 

Sam just shook his head in response. For such a good hunter, Dean could be so clueless sometimes.

The woman came back, placing another glass in front of the angel. "Here you go, cutie!" She said flirtatiously, then leaned down putting her lips close to his ear "This one's on the house." She sauntered away again, putting on more of a show than before. The jealousy rose back up so quick it caught Dean by suprise. Maybe they shouldn't have done such a good job at cleaning Cas up? She sure was giving him an awful lot of attention. More than Dean had gotten in a while. Yeah, Cas was a good looking dude, he guessed, damn good looking, if he was being completely honest with himself, but he had never seen anyone fawn over him this much. But hey, wasn't that the point?

"Alright, man, you're in!" Dean whooped. " Now you just gotta think of something charming to say when she gets back and I think you've got this in the bag."

Cas took his shot and sat back, picking up the beer and started scratching at the label absent mindedly. He took a short pull from the bottle, before resuming his scratching. He stared straight ahead as he spoke. "And what is it, exactly, that you suppose I should say to charm her?"

Dean chuckled. "What, you don't know any pick up lines, Cas?"

"Pick up lines?" Cas looked at him incredulously from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, pick up lines!" Dean replied "You know, like 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you must be and angel'."

"I don't find that very amusing, Dean." Cas growled with a hint of warning

"Shit! Sorry.. um... yeah" Dean scratched the back of his head. Probably not the best line for an ACTUAL angel that fell from heaven. "Oh, I know! How about 'Say, do you have a mirror in your pocket..."

"I believe most women do carry small mirrors with them at all times to check on the status of their cosmetics through out the day. " Cas replied "I think they are called 'Compacts'."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Dean, I don't think Cas is really the type to use those types of lines, man."

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean grunted

"No, Sam's right, Dean." Cas's voice was almost too quiet to hear. " I don't think this is something I wish to do. Saying such things feels...wrong...dishonest. They may work for you, but I don't feel comfortable repeating such phrases. Sorry, I'm not as 'advanced' in the art of 'seduction' as you."

The sarcasm dripping of the angel's last sentence was so bitter, Dean could almost taste is. "Alright, wise guy!" Dean spat back " How would you pick up a chick, then?" 

"I don't think that's any of your business, Dean." Cas said flatly

"Well, tonight, I'm making it my business! C'mon Cas, if you're so smart, tell me!" Dean scoffed "What would you say to win someone over, huh?" He stared down his friend, waiting for an answer. Cas remained with his eyes faced straight ahead of him, taking long pulls from his beer. " There, see? Ya got nothin!"

Cas slammed down the half empty beer and swiveled his chair to face Dean in a lighting fast motion. He let out a thick sigh placing one hand on Dean's leg the other gripping his jaw. His azure eyes bore into Dean's and he tilted his head as he spoke. "You know, it's true what people say, about eyes being windows to the soul. That's why you can tell so much about a person, by just looking them in the eyes. You're seeing their soul. You can see the glow of joy when they feel happy, the watery river of sadness when they hurt. You can even watch the cloud of deciet cover their soul as they lie. A person's eyes are far more than optic nerves connected to colorful orbs meant to help us gaze upon God's beautiful creation. They are meant to open our souls to others so they might see our true selves. Love at first sight? Soulmates? All of it is true. All you have to do is look into someone's eyes, look into their soul, to know how truly pure and perfect they are. Do you know what I see, when I look into these eyes? These emerald jewels shining bright in a world of darkness? I see pain, and longing and hatred and lack of self worth. But over all of that , shining past all the hurt, all the torture you have had to endure, I see the brightest, most pure soul I have ever encountered in my entire existence. I see the most caring, most selfless creature in all of creation and I want nothing more than to take it and rip away the pain, just so I can see more of it. I want to bask in the glory of your soul's brightness unhindered by the tainted worry of your past. Every single time I have to look away from it, even for a second, I feel nothing less than pure agony. You're eyes, you're soul, it's like a drug to me. I long for nothing more than to be near you, just to feel the glory of its presence wrap me in its warmth. I fear that once I can no longer gaze into these eyes, no longer feel the pure, stunning bliss that I feel when I am surrounded by the beauty that is your soul, then I will have nothing left worth living for. Gazing into your eyes has become my only solace in all these painful years. Without them I am nothing. And I would not have it any other way." 

Dean felt his heart race a million beats per second when he finally took the breath he had been holding since the moment Cas gripped his jaw. The sounds and sights of the bar around them started flowing back to his awareness, the had dissappeard the moment Cas had begun to speak. Cas swiveled back around in his chair to continue his staring match with the shelves of liquor behind the bar and Dean felt a sudden emptiness at the loss of contact. He glanced over at Sam and saw his brother slack jawed and wide eyed like he had just witnessed the rising of Christ himself. He became suddenly aware that he was wearing the same expression on his own face.

Dean closed his mouth and took a steadying breath before turning to his own drink. He was having trouble trying to speak. " That uh, um, wow...yeah, Cas that was great. Say that."

Castiel dramatically rolled his eyes letting out a strained sigh, gripping his half empty beer bottle and placing it to his lips. "I believe I just did, Dean." He mumbled before taking a long pull of the amber liquid.

Dean took a few more deep breaths before replying to his confused friend. "Dude, no. I mean say that to her. That was beautiful. Anyone would fall for that."

An irritated huff was all Dean got in reply.....

Sam finally closed his mouth and shoved away from the bar, awkwardly fumbling over his words. " I...uh....I'm ...I gotta....go...to the...bathroom.." He managed to get out before scurrying away.

Dean watched as Cas leaned over and scooped up what was left of Sam's beer, finishing it off as well. "Seriously, Cas. That was god damn mezmerizing. I don't think she could turn you down after spitting out Shakespeare shit like that."

"I will not say anything of the like to that woman, Dean. Let it go."

"Why not?!" Dean half shouted. Hell! He'd sleep with Cas for words that poetic. 

"I already told you, I do not feel like being dishonest." Cas said, clearly irritated

" But you said it to me!" Dean whined. And he watched Castiel's face flash through about 30 different emotions at once. First was fear, utter terror to be realistic. Somewhere in the middle he saw undeniable fury. Panic, joy, relief, all finally settling on sadness And that's when it clicked. "....oh...Oh!.." About a trillion thoughts were racing through Dean's mind. 'He said those things to me. He meant those things for me. Castiel, angel of the lord, feels that way about me' 

All at once nine years of similar phrases starting flowing through the hunter's head like a flood of clarity.  
'I did all of it for you'  
'I fell for you'  
'I'll watch over you'  
'I always come when you call'  
'Your problems always come first'  
"I'll find a way to redeem myself to you"  
'I need you'  
' I love you. I love all of you'

Cas had always felt that way. He had told Dean a thousand different times in a million different ways how he felt about him, and Dean had been to stupid to see it. How could he have been so blind? "Jesus Christ Cas...I'm so sorry..."

Cas's face scrunched up in pain. He swallowed hard trying to find strength for his next words. " Dean....I don't expect...."

Dean slapped his hand over the angel's mouth and glared at him. "Damnit Castiel, will you let me finish! I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a God damn idiot. I'm sorry for ever letting you feel like you were less than the world to me. I'm sorry for all the times I pushed you away. I'm sorry for ever letting you out of my sight. I was a fucking wreck after you left. Everytime. When you died, I did to. I was ready to let Billie take me away. I didn't care about anything anymore, because you weren't there to share it with me. I'm sorry for all the stupid fucked up shit I ever did to you. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry..." He paused and removed his hand from the angel's mouth taking his hand and lacing Cas's fingers with his own. He place his forhead against Castiel's and took a long, sobering breath. "I'm sorry I never told you....me too...okay? Me too."  
******  
Sam, walked out of the bathroom after washing his hands for about the fifteenth time. He figured he had waited long enough and as unsure as he was about the situation he was going to walk back to, he knew he would have to face it sooner or later. To his suprise, instead of approaching a fuming brother and a sulking angel, he found the two of them pressed together, holding hands, heads resting against eachother. "Oh, thank Chuck all this crazy tension is over!" He said as he sat down in his previous seat. "It's about damn time you two got your heads out of your asses! Hey what happened to my beer?"

"Shut up, Sam!" The pair said in unison. 

"Jerks." 

"Bitch." Dean mumbled back as he nestled in to his angel's neck.

Cas let out a happy hum, then he sat up straight and let out a forlorn "Oh, no." 

Dean nestled in further, trying to love away what ever was upsetting Cas. "S'wrong, babe?"

"It seems I have ruined our plan for the night." Cas said "We came out tonight for the sole purpose of 'Getting me laid'. Since I have no interest in laying with anybody but you Dean, It appears I will still remain a 'virgin'."

Dean let a sly smile sweep over his face as he lifted his head and took the angel's jaw in one hand. " Not on my watch. " He winked and pulled Castiel into a gentle kiss.

Sam couldn't help but gag and shake the image from his head. He knew it was a bad idea to leave the bunker tonight.


End file.
